List of Characters
Hero Sluggers ''2 Stupid Dogs'' *Buffy Ziegenhagen *Buzz *Red *Kenny Fowler ''3-2-1 Penguins'' *Jason Conrad *Michelle Conrad ''6teen'' *Caitlin Cooke *Jennifer Matterson *Jonesy Garcia *Jude Lizowski *Nicole Wong *Wyatt Williams ''11eyes: Tsumi to Batsu to Aganai no Shōjo'' *Kakeru Satsuki *Kukuri Tachibana *Misuzu Kusakabe *Takahisa Tajima *Yuka Minase *Yukiko Hirohara ''16 Hudson'' *Amala *Lili *Luc *Sam *Sara ''64 Zoo Lane'' *Lucy ''1001 Nights'' *Donyazad *Scherazade *Shahryar *Shahzaman ''A Cat in Paris'' *Zoé ''A Certain Magical Index'' *Accelerator *Aisa Himegami *Awaki Musujime *Banri Edasaki *Eril Haruue *Febrie *Frema Seivelun *Hanzō Hattori *Hyōka Kazakiri *Index Librorum Prohibitorum *Junko Hokaze *Kakeru Kamisato *Kazari Uiharu *Kinuho Wannai *Kuroko Shirai *Maaya Awatsuki *Maika Tsuchimikado *Maria Kumokawa *Meigo Arisa *Miho Jūfuku *Mii Konori *Mikoto Misaka *Mio Aizono *Misaki Shokuhou *Mitori Kōzaku *Mitsuki Unabara *Mitsuko Kongō *Motoharu Tsuchimikado *Pierce Aogami *Ritoku Komaba *Ruiko Saten *Seiri Fukiyose *Seria Kumokawa *Shiage Hamazura *Shinobu Nunotaba *Shoutaura Sequenzia *Sogiita Gunha *Tōma Kamijō *Wataru Kurozuma ''A Letter to Momo'' *Momo Miyaura *Umi *Yota ''A Little Snow Fairy Sugar'' *Alan *Anne *Greta *Jan *Norma *Phil *Saga Bergman ''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' *Daphne Blake *Fred Rogers *Shaggy Rogers *Velma Dinkley ''A Silent Voice'' (film) *Kazuki Shimada *Keisuke Hirose *Miyoko Sahara *Naoka Ueno *Satoshi Mashiba *Shōko Nishimiya *Shōya Ishida *Tomohiro Nagatsuka *Yuzuru Nishimiya ''A Troll in Central Park'' *Gus *Rosie ''Abby Hatcher'' *Abby Hatcher ''Accel World'' *Akira Himi *Chiyuri Kurashima *Fuuko Kurasaki *Haruyuki Arita *Kuroyukihime *Megumi Wakamiya *Takumi Mayuzumi *Utai Shinomiya ''Ace Attorney'' *Apollo Justice *Dahlia Hawthorne *Ema Skye *Iris *Lana Skye *Maya Fey *Mia Fey *Pearl Fey *Trucy Wright *Valerie Hawthorne ''Adventure Time'' *Finn the Human *Fiona the Human *Flame Prince *Flame Princess *Marceline the Vampire Queen *Marshall Lee *Prince Gumball *Princess Bubblegum ''Adventures from the Book of Virtues'' *Annie Redfeather *Zach Nichols ''Age 12'' *Ayumu Tsutsumi *Cocoa Hamana *Eikou *Hanabi Ayase *Inaba Mikami *Kazuma Hiyama *Marin Ogura *Tomoya *Yui Aoi *Yuuto Takao ''Aikatsu! *Airi Sonoda *Akane Hirasaka *Akane Mimori *Akari Ōzora *Akira Natsume *Anna Kodoma *Anna Miyagawa *Aoi Kiriya *Arisa Mizukoshi *Asami Himuro *Aya Hirasaka *Ayako Yūki *Azusa Hikami *Chiharu Inagaki *Chiho Osanai *Chiyo Nonomiya *Erika Fujimoto *Fūka Kagawa *Fumina Miyamoto *Harumi Sano *Hibari Katsumata *Hikari Minowa *Himari Otoha *Hinaki Shinjō *Hiro *Ichigo Hoshimiya *Juri Kurebayashi *Juri Uchida *Kaede Ichinose *Kanon *Karin Kikuchi *Kī Saegusa *King *Kiriko Sōma *Kokone Kurisu *Kokoro Yoshikawa *Konatsu Hayase *Kurumi Mori *Lisa Shirakaba *Madoka Amahane *Mako Miyamoto *Maria Ayasaki *Maria Himesato *Masaharu Danjō *Matsuri Hasegawa *Mei Yuzuha *Michelle Tachibana *Michiru Kurosawa *Mikuru Natsuki *Mimi Watanuki *Minami Hateruma *Minoru Daichi *Miori Mutō *Misaki Hirayami *Miu Hanazuki *Miwa Satsuki *Miyabi Fujiwara *Mizuki Kanzaki *Momo Mashiro *Momo Miyauchi *Nagisa Matsue *Nana Saeki *Nana Yuzuki *Nanami Shibata *Naomin *Neguchan *Nina Dōjima *Noeru Otoshiro *Nono Daichi *Oto Kotokawa *Otome Arisugawa *Perorin *Raichi Hoshimiya *Ran Shibuki *Reika Yūki *Rin Kurosawa *Rin Oikawa *Rio Kimura *Ritsu Karasumaru *Risa Shirakaba *Saki Totsuka *Sakon Kitaoji *Sakura Kitaōji *Seira Otoshiro *Shion Kamiya *Shurato *Sora Kazesawa *Sumire Katagari *Su-pyon *Sumire Hikami *Tomoe Takaoka *Tsubaki Saionji *Urara Nikaidō *Wakaba Kuze *Yū Hattori *Yuka Kobubo *Yukari Mochizuki *Yumeka Sendō *Yuna Nakayama *Yurika Tōdō *Yuuko ''Aikatsu Friends! *Aine Yūki *Alicia Charlotte *Aya-chan *Chihori Kumano *Coco *Ema Hinata *Eri *Eru Ayukawa *Hibiki Tenshō *Himari Hirata *Iroha Inoue *Kagami Noto *Kaguya Shirayuri *Karen Mamishiro *Kasumi-chan *Kazune Yūki *Kōme-chan *Konomi-chan *Maika Chōno *Maito Chōno *Mako-chan *Mami-chan *Megu-chan *Mika Shishimaru *Miki-chan *Mio Minato *Mirai Asuka *Momo-chan *Momone Yūki *Nako Ebihara *Nana *Natsuko-chan *Niko Nishina *Ricchan *Sakuya Shirayuri *Shina Yamahara *Suzuka Ise *Suzune Yūki *Tomo-chan *Yoshitsune Yūki *Yū-chan ''Aikatsu Stars! *Airi Amemiya *Ako Saotome *Alice Carol *Aria Futaba *Asahi Kasumi *Ayano Maekawa *Ayumi Naruse *Coco *Daisy *Eiko *Elza Forte *Erika J.J. *Haruka☆Ruka *Hime Shiratori *Hotaru Yukino *Jasmine T *Juli Liszt *Kanata Kira *Kazu *Kirara Hanazono *Kirari Mori *Koharu Nanakura *Kokoro Momoi *Laura Sakuraba *Lily Shirogane *Mahiru Kasumi *Maori *Marie M *Mei Kashiwazaki *Motoko *Naho Aoyama *Nana Hanahata *Natsuna *Nico *Nozomu Igarashi *Rei Kizaki *Reina *Rola Sakuraba *Sāya *Siena *Stella *Subaru Yūki *Sumiko *Sumomo *Suzu *Tamaki Miyakōji *Tetsuya *Tsubasa Kisaragi *Veronica *Yozora Kasumi *Yume Nijino *Yuri Ashida *Yuzu Nikaidō ''Akazukin Chacha *Chacha *Marine *Orin *Riiya *Shiine *Yakko ''AKB0048'' *Akira Igarashi *Aoi Kouenji *Atsuko Maeda *Ayako Kuroki *Chieri Sono *Chiharu Sakuragi *Hikari Kimishima *Kanata Shinonome *Makoto Yokomizo *Mamoru *Mayu Watanabe *Megumi Wanibuchi *Mimori Kishida *Nagisa Motomiya *Orine Aida *Shiori Arisawa *Sonata Shinonome *Suzuko Konzaki *Tomoyo Itano *Youka Asamiya *Yuuka Ichijou ''American Dragon: Jake Long'' *Arthur Spudinski *Danika Hunnicut *Fred Nerk *Haley Long *Jake Long *Nigel Thrall *Rose Killdragonosa *Sara and Kara *Stacey Wintergrin *Trixie Carter ''Anedoki'' *Chiaki Hagiwara *Kanade Sakurai *Kouta Ochiai *Natsuki Hagiwara ''Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps'' *Alice Nimbletoes *Angelina Mouseling *A.Z. *Gracie *Marco *Polly Mouseling *Viki ''Asobi Asobase'' *Aguri Mato *Hanako Honda *Kasumi Nomura *Kentarō Honda *Oka Ruu *Olivia *Tsugumi Aozora ''Astro Boy'' *Abercrombie *Alejo *Astro Boy *Kennedy *Uran ''B-Daman'' *Aona Day *Bull Borgnine *Grey Michael Vincent *Grizz Sukino *Hitto Tamaga *Jubee Sanada *Kaito Samejima *Kamon Day *Kodoh Kuraki *Konta Tsukino *Liena Grace Vincent *Misuru Hachuka *Nana Sendo *Nishibe Gunma *Riki Ryugasaki *Simon Sumiya *Sumi Inaba *Terry McScotty *Teruma Kamioka *Tosaka Tamago *Yamato Delgado *Yuki Washimura ''Bakugan'' *Alice Gehabich *Dan Kuso *Gunz Lazar *Jake Vallory *Joseph "Joe" Brown *Julie Makimoto *Marucho Marukura *Runo Kuso *Shun Kazami ''Bakuman'' *Akito Takagi *Kaya Moshi *Miho Azuki *Moritaka Mashiro ''Barakamon'' *Akihiko Arai *Hina Kubota *Kentarō Ōhama *Miwa Yamamura *Naru Kotoishi *Tamako Arai ''Ben 10'' *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson ''Beyblade'' *Daichi Sumeragi *Hilary Tachibana *Hiro Granger *Kai Hiwatari *Kenny *Max Tate *Ray Kon *Tyson Granger ''Beyblade: Metal Fusion'' *Gingka Hagane *Madoka Amano *Masamune Kadoya *Tsubasa Otori *Yu Tendo ''Beyblade: Shogun Steel'' *Eight Unabara *Kite Unabara *Maru *Ren Kurenai *Shinobu Hiryuin *Zyro Kurogane ''BeyWarriors'' *Jimmy Cruise *Jin Ryu *Leon Fierce *Rachel Cruise *Sho Tenma ''BeyWheelz'' *Covey Horn *Jin Ryu *Leon Fierce *Marche Ovis *Nicole Spears *Sho Tenma ''Big Hero 6'' *Fred *Go Go *Hiro Hamada *Honey Lemon *Wasabi ''Bottle Fairy'' *Chiriri *Hororo *Kururu *Sarara *Sensei-sen *Tama-chan ''Harvey Street Kids'' *Audrey *Dot *Lotta ''Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh'' *Tip Tucci ''Legend Quest'' *Leo San Juan *Marcella *Teodora ''Luna Petunia'' *Bibi Bubbles *Donnie Doohickey *Karoo *Luna Petunia *Sammy Stretch ''The Magic School Bus Rides Again'' *Arnold Perlstein *Carlos Ramon *Dorothy Ann Rourke *Janet Perlstein *Jyoti Kaur *Keesha Franklin *Mikey Ramon *Ralphie Tennelli *Tim Jamal *Wanda Li Original Characters *Big Sister (Supreme Leader of the Federation of Universal Sustenance) *Brian Winston Yates (Advisor of the President of the Federation of Universal Sustenance) *David Roberts (Speaker of the Federation of Universal Sustenance House of Representatives) *David Winston (Main protagonist) *John Cliffe (Mayor of New Sargon City) *Margaret Williams (Vice President of the Federation of Universal Sustenance) *Nigel Whiteson (President of the Federation of Universal Sustenance) *Sammy-Seven (Spy serving for the Gaarg Empire; Club-Dreamiverse) Category:Lists